


Sharing

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla has shared a fantasy with Kate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Teyla/Kate, discovery fantasies"

Kate bites lightly at Teyla's hard nipple before pulling back to watch her. "So who is it this time? Ronon again?"

Teyla squirms, trying to get leverage, but she's spread against the couch cushions and can't get out from under Kate's body without knocking them both to the ground.

Fucking in her office is risky, but not nearly as risky as the gym or some of the other places they've dared to do this. Teyla may find the Earth taboo about same-sex relationships baffling but she does understand the potential consequences well enough that they keep their sexual relationship private.

Or did, until Kate found out one of Teyla's favorite fantasies.

Last time they'd done this, it'd been Ronon that Teyla was picturing watching them together.

Teyla doesn't say anything, so Kate feigns thoughtfulness. "John?" She wouldn't entirely mind that, John forced to stand there and watch Kate have Teyla while knowing he couldn't have her himself.

Kate wouldn't mind watching John do other things, either, when you got right down to it.

Teyla's head twists, which could be a no or could be simply her impatience for the orgasm Kate is building her up to. "Kate, please."

Kate takes in the picture her lover makes right now. Teyla's top is pulled down, her breasts exposed and nipples taut from the cool air and Kate licking them. Teyla's pants and underwear are shoved down her thighs while Kate rubs her body steadily.

She leans in, her clothes pressing against Teyla's naked skin, her thigh pressing down against Teyla's. "It's Elizabeth, isn't it," she murmurs in Teyla's ear.

There is no need for verbal confirmation. The way Teyla's cunt tightens around Kate's fingers gives it away.

Kate smiles, nipping at Teyla's ear. "I'd tell her, you know." Teyla shoots her a wild look, and she adds hastily, "If she was standing there, looking at you splayed out on my couch like this? I'd tell her how you feel around my fingers, how hot and slick you are thinking about her seeing you. I'd explain how I circle my thumb over your clit while my fingers fuck you just right."

Teyla's body begins to jerk unsteadily. Kate has to swallow, her own breathing labored. "I'd tell Elizabeth how good you taste. How when I go down on you, if I lick alongside your clit over and over and over just right, you get so tight, then I crook my fingers forward inside you and you come so hard you leave a puddle on the bed-"

Her words are cut off by Teyla clenching around her fingers and gasping through tight muscles for a long moment before she slumps into the couch cushions, boneless and sated.

Kate soothes her down from the orgasm, smiling to herself. She really needs to share some of her fantasies with Teyla, especially the ones about Elizabeth. Kate has a feeling Teyla will appreciate them.


End file.
